Tapu Koko's Chosen One! Island Challenge Champions!
by Red's Cousin from Unova
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been chosen by Tapu Koko, the fickle guardian of Melemele Island, to be the next Kahuna. Will Ash be able to step up to the plate in Hala's rigorous training? And will bringing back Pokemon like Charizard be for the best or worse of his training? Find out in "Tapu Koko's Chosen One! Island Challenge Champions!"
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: Ash's Destiny! The Electrifying Kahuna

Ash Ketchum, a very experienced Trainer to say the least. He has traveled through Kanto, where in his first journey, he made the Top 16 of the Indigo League. Then in the Orange Islands, he defeated Drake Pummelo in a six versus six Pokemon battle, becoming the new Orange League Champion. However, that wasn't the end of his travels.

Ash then went on to travel through the Johto and Hoenn regions, making Top 8 in both of their League Conferences. Then he returned to Kanto, becoming Battle Frontier Champion after defeating all seven Frontier Brains. He was offered to become the eighth one, but declined so that he could continue traveling. Then in Sinnoh, he made Top 4 in the League, one of his greatest victories. In Unova, he once again made Top 8.

And then Ash went to Kalos. This time, Ash got a full team of six, and all of them, except for Pikachu, fully evolved. Ash even made it to the Top 2 of the League, but his rival Alain, defeated him in the finals. Now Ash was in Alola. There isn't a gym system, but there is an island challenge, and that was good enough for him. He had already completed the trials on Melemele Island, and captured two Pokemon, Rowlet and Rockruff. In a month he'd be taking on Akala's trials next.

However, that is not exactly the point of this story. Kahuna Hala had called Ash to his cot, and the raven haired Trainer had a feeling this was important. "So, Ash. Glad to see you decided to come. We have a lot to dicuss, my boy!" the kahuna mightly explained. "You know of our island's guardian deity, Tapu Koko, correct?" the kahuna then questioned. "Uh, yeah! Tapu Koko is an Electric/Fairy type that protects the islanders! It is classified as a Legendary Pokemon, and it loves battles! Am I right?"

"Indeed you are, my boy. But you must know, after your grand trial... When Tapu Koko gave you the Electrium Z, it chose you." Hala said, his rather laid-back personality fading into a serious attitude. "Chose me for what?" Ash asked after some thinking. "This is hard for me to say, beleive me it is. Tapu Koko has chosen you to become the next Island Kahuna when I kick the bucket. It also wishes for you to protect Alola from a danger in the near future... however let us not dicuss that just now." Hala explained.

'Danger in the near future?!' Ash thought. He knew he's done some remarkable things in the past, but outside of Pikachu the little Pocket Monsters in his party as of now weren't strong enough to live up to such a task. Then he knew what was coming next. " Kahuna Hala... This next part is about my old Pokemon, isn't it?" "Yes, Ash. By the order of our guardian, you are to bring your more experienced Pokemon here to Alola so I can train you to take my place. But even more importantly, to take on Akala's trials. Only island challenge champions are even eligible to become kahunas." Hala finished.

"Okay, so I have to call Professor Oak and have him raise the cap of Pokemon I can carry, then bring all my Pokemon with me. Then I can train them all and give the equal levels and experience. Okay."

And so the next day, Ash called Oak and did as told. He also got his released Pokemon like Primeape, Beedrill, and Goodra back. Then he let them all out of their PokeBalls, save Rockruff and Rowlet. "Okay everyone, let's get to buisness. I am being trained by Hala to become Melemele's new kahuna once he dies. And I will need y'all's help. You in?" he asked, and his all his Pokemon released their strongest moves to signify their determination. However, Goodra's Dragon Pulse did some damage to Hala's Hariyama. "Heh, perfect. Now-"


	2. Chapter Two:

Chapter Two: Six Months of Pure Training! Next Stop, Akala Island!

 **A/N: Hello everybody, this is Red's Cousin from Unova coming back for this story's second chapter. I apoligize for such a short chapter last time, I promise this one will make up for it. Last time I was trying to introduce the concept of the story, so it was a bit short. To add onto that, I will be attempting to post new chapters every weekday around 8:00 pm my time, so stay tuned for that. I will attempt to edit the first chapter after Ash gets his next Pokemon. Which leads me to the QOTD, what Pocket Moster do you think Ash will catch in the fourth chapter? The five candidates are Grubbin, Litten, Crabrawler, Toucannon, or an egg. Stay tuned!**

 _Last time on "Island Challenge Champions!" Ash learned that his true destiny wasn't to become a Pokemon Master, but to be a Kahuna! Now he was Hala's apprentice, and that his Pokemon needed to be top notch if he was to battle Tapu Koko and protect Alola in the near future. So let us see what happens next!_ "Ash, come for your evaluation! And bring those Kalos Pokemon of yours with you!" Hala called out waving. "Yes, Master Hala!" Ash replied as he called out Talonflame, Goodra, Greninja, Hawlucha, and Noivern from their PokeBalls. "Okay, my student. Shall we check to see the potential of your Pokemon?" Hala said. Ash nodded in confirmation. "Now let us start with Goodra. Ash, being a Dragon-Type, your Goodra has a lot of variety in its moveset. I would suggest teaching it Dragon Rush for STAB effect, Flamethrower and Iron Tail to protect itself from Ice and Fairy Pokemon, and the move Power Whip for coverage. Now it seems that your Goodra is around level 68, so it should be able to learn those moves. For Greninja, being a Physical Attacker, Night Slash and Waterfall are great moves for STAB effect, Aerial Ace for protection against Grass and Fighting types, and Haze for status effect. Your Greninja is about level 73 and has the ability Battle Bond, so keeping it in for about two rounds of a battle will give it a major stat boost. " Hala stated. Ash took notes on everything he said to further his training.

"Now for those flying types... We'll start with Talonflame since it is easy to analyze. Talonflame is a physical attacker, so moves like Flare Blitz and Brave Bird would be useful. Steel Wing against those pesky Rock-Types, and U-Turn for emergencies. Its about level 61, so its powerful. Hawlucha can learn Sky Attack, Focus Blast, Poison Jab, and and Rock Slide. Hawlucha is at level 70, so its attack stat is high. And finally Noivern. Boomburst, Hurricane, Draco Pulse and Solar Beam are suggested. Great moves, great Pokemon. Noivern has the lowest level of your Kalos Pokemon, being level 52. Alright then, that is enough for your Kalos Pokemon. Sinnoh is next." Hala finally finished.

When Ash brought over his Sinnoh Team, Hala immediately made a comment. "Your Sinnoh Pokemon look strong, but Buizel and Gible could use a final evolution. Now, I'll jump into this. Infernape can learn Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Thunder Punch, and Shadow Claw. Being a natural physical attacker and having an Adamant nature on top of that, I don't see a better moveset. Starapter can learn Brave Bird, U-Turn, Close Combat and Giga Impact. Buizel, once evolved, can learn X-Scizzor, Ice Fang, Brick Break, and Aqua Tail. Gliscor can learn Earthquake, Acrobatics, Night Slash, and Fire Fang. Gible, once fully evolved, can learn Draco Meteor, Earthquake,


	3. NOTICE

**Okay, this is a brief update for my current Pokemon story. I am not gonna be making any new chapters till I modify chapter one, because of how short it was. Also for the reviewer who said chapter two looks cut, that is because it is. My Documents are screwed up and stopped in the middle of the chapter. For Chapter One, I've decided that instead of starting this story after ep 15 of the anime, I'm gonna start a whole new Alolan adventure, so the only Pokemon Ash will have are the ones he has in the final episode of XYZ. Ash will NOT, I repeat NOT be a Mary Sue character like in all of those Ash Ketchum Betrayal fanfics, but he will be using his more experienced Pokemon in certain battles. For those who don't like that, I apoligize for that but this story comes from my own material. Again, Ash will not be a Mary Sue, but he will be as strong in battle that a trainer who has traveled through 7 regions should be. This is Red's Cousin from Unova, signing out.**


	4. Hey Guys

**A/N: Hello everyone this is Red's Cousin from** **Unova giving you an update on Island Challenge Champions. Now I know a good portion of you guys like the idea of this story and liked how the first chapter was, and please don't be mad at what I am going to say now. This story's temporary hiatus has become permanent. Well... Not exactly. This story, and my other as well, together will be revamped into a story with the same idea, Ash becoming something greater than a trainer continuously traveling regions in failed attempts to be a Pokemon Master. This story also will have ideas of the upcoming stories I mentioned, "The Eight Frontier" and "Viridan in Ashes". This story, that I promise you will be carried out unlike the others, is called "Ash Ketchum, the Pallet Battle Lord". So anyways, Ash will begin training with the Gym Leaders, E4 Members, Champions, and Frontier Brains in an attempt to become the first ever Battle Lord. He will do this by conquering the Gyms using their strongest Pokemon, using his strongest Pokemon, using Pokemon used by Battle Legends, and mastering the art of Mega Evolution. 5 years later, Ash will have become a Battle Lord, stationed in Mt. Silver. The basis of this story is that Ash will not only be facing great trainers around the world in a tournament called the "Master's Battling Tournament" but when his anonymous father rises to destroy the one person who ruined his life the day he was born, Ash Ketchum. So now, Ash will have to keep his father(Who isn't Giovanni), from capturing a Legendary Pokemon to ruin everyone and everything Ash loves. But I still haven't decided what Legendary that will be. So here are the eight options.**

 **Moltres**

 **Articuno**

 **Ho-Oh**

 **Entei**

 **Latias(Mega)**

 **Raquaza(Mega)**

 **Darkrai(Tobias Released)**

 **Zygarde(Share with Bonnie)**

 **At the end of May is when I will announce the count. After the first two chapters I will attempt to post chapters of the story every single Wednesday afternoon, because that is when I have early release from school. This is RCFU, signing out.**


End file.
